craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (The Supernaturals)
Cabin in the Woods is the second episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on January 12, 2015. Plot Tyson and Joel finds themselves with more company when Felicia and Valentine is locked up with them. They must work together to find a way out before they end up dead. Summary Valentine and Felicia head to the campus cafeteria, where they talk about the call they received from Joel. They notice that the table where Tyson and Joel always sat at was occupied by some freshmen. Felicia starts to worry, asking Valentine if they should do something. Back in the cabin, Tyson and Joel continues to try to break free. The rope around Tyson’s hands is almost cut from constant contact with the wooden post. Joel tells him that when he was a kid, he used to believe that supernaturals did exist. His parents used to tell him stories of wolves that attacked the the town a century ago, but the townsfolk overpowered them and burnt them in public. Back in the campus, Felicia and Valentine ask Dylan’s help to find out if Tyson and Joel are alright, causing Dylan to get jealous. Felicia explains that it was Dylan’s fault since he gave them the wrong direction. Valentine then sees Macy Stanton, Tyson’s mom, talking to a professor. Felicia and Valentine try to get close to eavesdrop and turns out that the professor called Tyson’s mom because Tyson did not show up to two of his classes. Macy also mentioned that she called him four times but he did not answer. Felicia then decides to look for Tyson and Joel in the abandoned highway, along with Valentine. When they reach the highway, they see Joel’s car on the side of the road, with the hood opened. They see a trail to the woods and follow it. Valentine suggests calling the cops when they come across a cabin. They investigate in the side of the house where they see Marcus talking on the phone. Valentine steps on a branch which made a loud noise. When they look back through the window, Marcus is gone. Suddenly Marcus and another guy, James, grabs both of them covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming. They bring them to the basement and tie them beside Tyson and Joel. Tyson then tells them about Marcus, James and Mason being a werewolf. A few hours later, Marcus, James and Mason visits them in the basement and ask them who wants to be the first meal. Marcus and James transforms into werewolves. James grabs Felicia, angering Tyson. Just when James tries to take a bite on Felicia’s neck, Tyson breaks free. Mason then hits James freeing Felicia. Felicia then cuts Joel and Valentine loose. Tyson tries to attack Marcus but he is clawed on the abdomen. Mason tells them to escape while he fights Marcus and James. The four manages to get out of the house but Tyson is losing a lot of blood. Mason appears from the house bloody. He tells them that he was different than Marcus and James, and that he does not hurt people. Joel tries to keep Tyson alive, as he tells him to not leave him. Mason then decides that in order to save Tyson’s life, he has to bite him and turn him into a werewolf. He explains that the bite might kill him as humans are very weak. Joel tells him to do so. The next day, Tyson wakes up in a hospital bed with Joel, Macy and Jonathan, his father, by his side. Mason, Felicia and Valentine are asleep on the couch. Joel tells him that everything is alright, before he goes back to sleep again. Cast Main Cast * Gregg Sulkin as Tyson Stanton * Melissa Benoist as Felicia Hendricks * Nolan Gerard Funk as Dylan Hewitt * Holland Roden as Valentine Forbes * Taron Egerton as Joel Winters * Steven R. McQueen as Mason Millet Guest Stars * Adrian Pasdar as Jonathan Stanton * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Shiloh Fernandez as Marcus * David Gallagher as James Featured Creatures * Humans * Werewolves Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes